


In Service to our Commander

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [12]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Commander, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Trahearne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: 2-part one-shot of Trahearne exploring some sub/dom play with our very own Commander. Inspired and supported by the artwork of Seren! tumblr; sassmasterhareth.





	1. Taking the Commander's Due

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for free on request, and are copied from my tumblr (caledonretreat).
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Trahearne wriggled his hips and tensed on the plug inside of him, trying to create that wonderful friction without the help of the Commander, who was smirking down at him.

“No no, keep going,” the Commander said with a smile, “I’m enjoying watching you struggle.”

“I can’t… finish like this,” Trahearne grumbled glumly. The Commander stepped closer, pressing his hard cock towards Trahearne’s face.

“Then make me cum,” he demanded softly. “Finish what you started and I’ll give you a treat.”

“You’ve got me tied to this post, this is so embarassing.” The Commander ran his hand over the Sylvari’s face lovingly.

“But you look so beautiful.” The compliment caught him off guard and flushed him with excitement. The Commander pressed a finger to Trahearne’s lips and the excitement redoubled when the wise Firstborn found his mouth opening to accept it without thought. The Commander’s predatory smile widened as Trahearne rolled his tongue over his finger dutifully. Have I always been like this? a voice asked in the back of Trahearne’s head. It was embarassing, almost degrading, but when it was with the Commander, it felt so fulfilling, so… good.

The Commander pulled his finger out and pushed his cock forward again, and Trahearne strained against his handcuffs and ankle restraints to take as much into his mouth as he could. His own erection twitched and he squeezed the plug in his behind hard, feeling it gently nudge his G-spot. He needed this; tied up and embarrassed, his pleasure sweetly denied, the Commander’s dick in his mouth as he loomed imperiously over him, his moans and whispered praise and compliments thrilling Trahearne as he served passionately. They made his heart flutter as he rolled his tongue over the tip of the Commander’s cock and drove his head onto the shaft, trying to bring his partner, for now his “master”, to his climax. Maybe this master-slave play was more to his tastes than he had assumed…

The Commander’s breath grew ragged and his moans pitched, and Trahearne felt a satisfaction deep in his core as his partner’s cock twitched in his mouth and the first shot of bitter cum spilled onto his tongue. He flicked and teased with his tongue until the Commander gasped with sensitivity, pulling out roughly and grasping Trahearne’s hair as he stroked the final shot of his orgasm onto Trahearne’s flushed cheeks. Trahearne coughed a little and they both panted for a moment, recovering from the emotional intensity. Never shy, the Commander dropped to his knees and kissed Trahearne sleepily as his undid the ankle restraints.

“Now, about that treat…”


	2. Trahearne's Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander fulfills his promise of a treat for a well-behaved sub.

Trahearne’s knees ached from being shackled to the post for so long. Now he sat waiting on the bed whilst the commander excitedly rummaged in a private box. They shared a long kiss, breaking character long enough to satisfy their need for something loving amongst the teasing sex.

“On your hands and knees, Firstborn,” murmured the commander. Trahearne obeyed readily, his self-consciousness fading away as he arched his back and presented himself for the commander. He felt a dull movement as the commander gently pulled the plug from his ass. Though was fully immersed in his fantasy, he couldn’t help wonder what the commander planned to do now that he was… spent.

He heard the tell-tale pop of a cork being pulled from a small bottle as the commander poured lubricant oil into his hand to warm it. He was fiddling with something and Trahearne fought the urge to turn around. A shape pressed against the entrance to his hole and he pushed a slow breath out as the commander eased another lubricated toy into him. It felt thinner than the last, and a small sense of satisfaction filled him as he felt the flat end of the toy press against his cheeks without issue.

“Feel okay?” the commander asked quietly. Trahearne hummed his approval. The commander fiddled with something on the toy and Trahearne gasped as a buzzing sensation made the walls of his insides tense in panic.

“What is that?” he hissed in panic, and the commander laughed nervously.

“It’s a vibrator. It’s supposed to feel great… does it?” Trahearne wriggled a little, testing the angles of the vibrations.

“It’s smaller than the first but… I can see how one could enjoy this.”

“Oh, good! I mean, good pet,” the commander added huskily. “Now come lay back with me.” The commander guided Trahearne to the backboard of the bed. The vibrator whined with effort as Trahearne moved and he felt a dull pleasure as it moved into just the right spot for a moment. He sat between the commander’s legs and felt warm skin against his back. As much as he found he was enjoying this kind of play, no sex could beat the intimacy and care that came with such contact for him.

“Spread your legs,” the commander said into his ear. Trahearne followed the orders as his hands were guided away, pushing beneath pillows as they encircled the commander’s back. He held still as he felt cold metal against his bark, the handcuffs once again locking him in place. Legs spread to the empty room and hands made useless, Trahearne could only wait and listen to the vibrator whir.

The commander wasted no time in acquainting himself with Trahearne’s body again. Hands ran over the Marshal’s bark and he sighed in content at the familiar sensation. A trail of kisses stitched over his shoulder as hands made their inevitable descent down his waist. One hand played with the leaves that sprouted from his groin and ran over his thighs whilst the other teased and nursed his half-flaccid cock back to full mast. It didn’t take long, Trahearne still yet to come.

“You like this?” the commander asked quietly. Trahearne nodded. “You like being used, like a toy?” There was a nervous lilt to his voice, still not entirely sure of his role as the dom. Trahearne’s reply was equally unsure, but he breathed a ‘yes’ that he hoped sounded sexy. The commander growled in satisfaction and stroked his cock quicker. A thin coat of oil remained on his hands and helped his fingers glide over the supple bark of Trahearne’s cock, stopping to squeeze and toy with it between bouts of stroking. The other hand still explored him, shifting warmth making him aware of the gentle masturbation and his own lack of agency. He winced and grunted as the commander rubbed his thumb heavily along the tip of his cock, but the commander laughed quietly.

“When your kind first appeared, there was more than a few whispers as to how easy it would be to lay you,” he whispered. “Some didn’t think you’d be attracted to us, even if you were made to our image. Now here I have you, first of their kind, my cum still on your lips, tied up on my bed and playing with your cock to my heart’s content.” It wasn’t entirely true; they’d wiped up the commander’s cum from Trahearne’s mouth, chin, and chest, but they were enjoying the dirty talk anyway.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. It only feels good with you,” Trahearne moaned. He bucked his hips a little, trying to fuck the commander’s hand; the vibrator was reminding him that he still hadn’t got his own orgasm.

“You play with yourself?” asked the commander lightly, gentle strokes now turning into a hard-fisted roll from the tip to the base of Trahearne’s cock.

“S-Sometimes.”

“Do you toy yourself?” Trahearne’s embarrassed hesitation was confirmation enough. “Trying to replace me?” he asked playfully. Trahearne closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could, melting against the commander’s warm weight and letting the physical sensations to the forefront of his mind; the commander’s chest rising and falling, his cock aching from being hard for so long, the vibrator filling him inside and giving him a submissive thrill, the soft skin tracing over his bark.

“Nothing could replace you,” he said dreamily. Unable to refuse the rare romantic gesture from the usually stoic and awkward scholar, the commander leaned over his shoulder and they joined in a kiss, trading tongue and gasps as they hungrily chased Trahearne’s orgasm. As if triggered by the kiss, Trahearne’s felt a flutter in his stomach and a tightness in his balls.

“I’m going to-” The commander broke the kiss suddenly, his hand disappearing from Trahearne’s shaft and planting uncaringly on his thighs.

“No, not yet,” he demanded. “Don’t cum.” Trahearne tried to think unsexy thoughts; books, necrotic studies, long walks, but he could feel the subtle chain reaction playing out inside him, speeded along by the vibrator.

“It’s too late,” he gasped, writhing in an attempt to get a reaction. He needed this to be good.

“It’s not, you’ll just have to wait,” the commander said with more force. His lack of understanding was soon cleared; Trahearne’s cock bobbed against his stomach as his muscles contracted, a couple of half-hearted lines of cum squirting onto his skin before the rest of his orgasm leaked meekly from his cock. Try as he might to shuffle his hips and get the vibrator in the right spot, it remained achingly useless, and just as quickly as it had come, the climax was gone.

“Oh. So it was too late,” said the commander with a detached amusement. Trahearne was not an angry man, but he turned to scowl at the commander nonetheless.

“I told you as much. You could have at least helped me finish.” He shrugged.

“I told you to not cum, I would’ve blown you away if you’d been patient.”

“You had me here for almost two hours just for that?” He nodded down to his stomach, where a pool of glittering cum was now slowly running from his crotch down his thighs and onto the bed sheets. “You didn’t even try to help me finish, I scarcely got anything from that.” The commander finally laughed weakly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t deny that I wanted to see if you were into orgasm denial and wasting and that sort of stuff. I thought it was fun.” The glare he received was a sure sign that his superior officer did not find orgasm denial and wasting and that sort of stuff fun. “Erm, right. Sorry, sir. I’ll get it right next time.” Trahearne smiled and shook his head.

“What am I to do with you, commander?”


End file.
